


Envy

by Kaworu



Category: Air Gear
Genre: Crack, Humour, Infidelity (implied), M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Sulking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-18
Updated: 2012-09-18
Packaged: 2017-11-14 12:38:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/515315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaworu/pseuds/Kaworu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Spitfire was sulking for days after the Yoshitsune incident...</i>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Originally written for 7_deadly_sins.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Envy

Spitfire was sulking for days after the Yoshitsune incident. True, he was the one to talk the Rumble King into teaching his impatient lover a lesson, but still he could not stop worrying... What if Yasuyoshi preferred the Rumble King's horse's endowment and endurance over his modest ones? What if in his attempt to tame the Master of Time he's dug his own grave? Thousands of 'what if's were swimming in his already uneasy mind making him depressed and irritable.

"Spitfire?" Sano was sitting in his usual chair, still wincing a bit when he moved too much, reading his usual course papers. It was an effort not to snap. Because honestly, he was the one to bring it upon himself. He was the one who had... Well, he couldn't call it a problem, because honestly, what was the actual penetration if he could tease and torture his lover for hours and hours, make him moan and beg and writhe? So what if his actual performance was not of a porn star but more of a moderate average person?

"Spit..." He was dragged out of his not-so-happy thoughts by a pair of warm calloused hands on his waist and a whisper of a breath in his ear. "What are you so worked up about, hm?" The voice was calm, deceptively so. He knew his sulking made his lover nervous, and Sano didn't understand what he's done wrong this time.

"Nothing." He feigned nonchalance. It was one thing to worry about unnecessary things by himself, but he was not going to let Yasuyoshi know about his insecurities.

"Nothing my ass..." Sano grumbled. "Are you going to tell me what's wrong or not?"

"Sorry." He sighed. "Just... too much on my mind for now." He tried to wriggle out of the embrace, but the hands held him in place.

"Hold me?" It was a whisper in his ear, warm and ticklish, and he shuddered at the soft touch of air.

"Now? No, I have to--"

"Come on! You've been neglecting me for days! What did I do anyway?"

"You... Nothing." He smiled and shook his head. "Come on." He nudged Sano in the general direction of the bedroom. So what if he was not the best lover imaginable? He was still the one the Time Master came back to after his uncountable affairs and one night stands, he was still his _home_.

***

"Again?!" Sano nearly cried out clearly irritated.

"Well, you know I..." Spitfire blushed lowering his head. "That's why... I mean..."

There was a sigh and a rustle of bed clothes, and then a warm body pressed to his back.

"So that's what it was about... But don't you worry, when _I_ am the King I'll top you and you can come as many times as you want!"

"WHAT!? No way!" >_<#


End file.
